Truth be Told
by Wide.eyed.ruby
Summary: What if one day, your entire life changed? What if what you thought was the truth, was actually a lie. Sucky summary but please read. Deals with lies and deception, and discoveries. Ezra will come in eventually, but starts off as an AriaxByron and a AriaxElla story. First chapter is just an intro, I know it sucks but please continue to read i think you will like it!
1. Intro

Hey guys this is my first story ever, so please be kind. I hope my writing will get better as I keep writing, I know it's not going to be good for a bit lol. I would like to say I don't own any of these characters and no copyright infringement is intended. Aria and Ella and Ian and all the other characters from Pretty Little Liars belong to their respective owners. Once again I would like to say NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDENDED. Now, that this is out of the way, let's get onto with it :p In this story, there is no A, at least I don't plan to add A, and Aria is 16 at the start of the story. Also no Ali for now.

STARTS OFF IN A SORT OF A DIARY LIKE FORMAT

* * *

Hey there! My name is Aria Montgomery and I am 16 years old. I am 5'2" (short I know, but I embrace it) and I ABSOLUTELY love fashion as well as photography. I have a unique sense of style which some think is weird but I am completely comfortable with myself and who I am. I have 3 best friends; Spencer, Hanna, and Emily, and we do everything together. We are all so different, but I think that's what makes us such close friends. I have lived with my father Byron my entire life, he is a professor at the local college. My mother died shortly after I was born. My father has raised me in a small town in Pennsylvania and he tries his best to be both a mother and a father to me. Despite his best efforts, I still wish my mother was still alive. Some things a girl just needs a mother for.

Although I don't know it yet….pretty soon my life will be completely turned upside down, and the truth will be told. I was driving with my father, singing along to the radio, and all of a sudden, time slows. The last thing I remember is my dad slamming the brakes, crashing, and then I go black.

* * *

Short little entry, I know. I have another chapter all planned out which is where you will really find out what happens. I will post the new chapter hopefully by Monday, and after that if the story doesn't get any interest, I will stop writing. I am open to suggestions on what you think should happen or advice on my writing or just commenting saying you liked it, all of that would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1: The truth comes out

Although I don't know it yet….pretty soon my life will be completely turned upside down, and the truth will be told.

Aria POV

I was awoken by beeping of machines… I was lying a hospital bed, dazed and confused; my head throbbing. "_Where am I?,_" I asked. The nurse kindly replied "_You're in the hospital sweetie, you were in a car accident._" "_What? What happened? My dad! Is he okay? Where is he?_", I quickly said. "_I'm so sorry honey, he didn't make it._", the nurse said sadly. I started to cry, he was the only family I had left; he was all I had. Both my parents are dead, I'm all alone.

Days past and I just laid in the hospital bed. I refused to eat or drink, and I haven't said anything just sobbed and cried for my dad. I was miserable. My whole entire life has changed. He won't be there to see my graduate or walk me down the aisle, or meet his grandchildren. I finally fell asleep, dreaming of memories with my father.

When I woke the next day, a doctor was sitting by my bedside, "_Good morning Aria, I'm Dr. Johnson, but you can call me Kelly. I am here to check your bandages and just see how you are feeling_." I scoffed at her, "_How do you think I'm feeling? My father is dead! My whole world is completely different, he's never gonna come back. It's just me now_." "_Actually sweetheart, that's something I need to talk to you about. Did your father have any family, anyone to take care of you? What about your mother, why isn't she here?_" _My eyes get dark and I replied, "She's dead. He had no family. We were all each other had_." Having nothing else to say, Dr. Johnson left the room.

I had lots of visitors, my best friends came to see me and brought me flowers and tried to cheer me up. Especially Hanna, ever the cheery one who also could make me laugh no matter what, did her best but even she couldn't make me smile. While I loved them for visiting, I just wanted to be alone. The hospital let me go to my father's funeral. Everyone was there, colleagues from Hollis, old friends, and members of the community. I felt numb as they all came up to express their sympathies, and I watched my father be lowered to the ground. I stood there for a while, just thinking and remembering old times, when I was happy; and when my father was still alive. Finally I had to go back to the hospital.

A few hours after returning, a man came to visit me. I recognized him as the local lawyer, must have been my father's. The doctor said he had something important to tell me, something to do with my father's will. While searching through the house for his will, they found a note along with it. A note to me, with an important piece of information that I needed to know. His lawyer gave me the note with a sullen expression and said, "_Your father wanted me to make sure you got this if something ever happened to him. Just know your father loved you with all his heart, and everything he did, he did for you_." Confused, I slowly opened the letter addressed to me. He was right, it's my father's messy handwriting, and what that letter contained, broke my heart. With tears in my eyes, I read the letter silently. "_Dear Aria, if you are reading this it means something horrible has happened to me. I am so sorry sweetheart, I never wanted it to come to this. I always planned on telling you, I just never knew how. I love you so much sweetheart, and I understand if you hate me right now for leaving you like this. Everything I ever did was with you in mind, I did everything you could to protect you and give you the best life possible. This included a choice I made years ago, which at the time I believed was the right one. Honey, I lied to you, I am so sorry. But since I'm gone you need to know the truth, your mother is alive…_" The letter continued on but I couldn't bear to read anything. He lied, the man I trusted and loved and cared for me my entire life lied. My mother is alive.

Cliff hanger I know, I'm sorry. Like always please leave any comments/suggestions, even if it's just a "I love it, please update soon." Any comments of any sort mean the world. I own none of the characters, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. PRETTY LITTLE LIARS AND THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I only own the idea.


	3. Chapter 2: Waiting

A million thoughts were racing through my mind. _Did my mother love me? Does she know I'm alive and just not want me? Does she ever think about me, miss me? Did she give me up? Did she have a choice? Is she a bad person? Has she tried to see me? Why did my father keep her from me, why did he take me away from my mother? Didn't he know how much a girl needs her mom? What is she like?_

Well soon enough all my questions will be answered. My mother is coming to the hospital…to take me away from the only home I've ever known and live somewhere else. I wonder how they met. My father never talked much about her. But wait, I remember one time when he talked about her, I was really little…

**FLASHBACK:**

_**I was 6 years old, playing dress up in my room. I was dancing around in a tutu and tiara, pretending to be a ballerina princess. Then I decided that I was a detective and that I was going to go on a scavenger hunt. I went to my father's room, searching through his drawers and under his bed, looking for clues. Way in the back of a drawer, I find a picture of a woman. A pretty woman. The innocent but ever curious Aria wanted to know who this lady is. Her daddy is in his office on the phone. He is very angry, talking to a man saying "She can never know. I made my choice, it's what's best for Aria. She can't know her mother is alive, Ella thinks Aria is dead and Aria thinks the same about her. It's best for both of them." Little Aria didn't understand what they were saying but that conversation was soon forgotten, and I went back to playing princesses.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

I started to cry. So he took me from her. He let me think she was dead, and he told her I was dead. How could he do this? But he said he loved her and missed her all the time, he cried about her at night when he thought I was asleep. Was he faking it? I just wane know why he thought taking me from her was what's best. Before I could think about it anymore, I hear a knock on my door. I take a deep breath, this is it, I'm finally going to meet my mom…

**ELLA POV**

I just got back from delivering a foal at the ranch. I had a long day so I decided to go back to the office to get some sleep then work on the paperwork and other things I had to do. I drifted off to sleep, and dreamed about what my daughter would have looked like now if she was still alive, and the things we would do together. I hear the phone ring, and the receptionist answers. All of a sudden I hear her yell for me, it's a call from a Dr. Johnson in Rosewood. Since I was recently there doing a seminar, I thought she was calling to ask for advice on a procedure. I rush to the phone and politely answer, "Hello this is Dr. Montgomery, what can I do for you?" I freeze when I hear her reply, "Hi, my name is Dr. Johnson and I am calling from Pennsylvania Hospital. We have a patient here named Aria Montgomery, daughter of Byron Montgomery." "I'm sorry what? I'm confused why am I getting this call then?" "Well you see Dr. Montgomery, Byron has passed away, and there is no one to care for his daughter." "That's terrible but I am afraid I can't help you. I haven't seen Byron in 16 years, so I don't understand why you are calling me." "I'm sorry to tell you this over the phone, but the daughter he left behind is yours." Angrily I reply "There must be some mistake. How could you say something so cruel? My daughter died when she was born. I don't know who put you up to this but it's not funny." Dr. Johnson replied "No ma'am I would never joke about something like this. Your daughter is in bad shape, she needs you. You are all she has left."

Aria POV

Turns out the knock was just Dr. Johnson. She comes to sit on my bed, carrying a cupcake. Smiling, I start to eat it. "You know sweetheart, they make movies about this kind of stuff. You could become famous." I laugh, then quickly go back to being sad. "You were both deceived. It's not like she didn't want you sweetie. She thought you were dead. You both need to grieve and heal together." "I don't think I can live without my daddy." "I know you think that sweetie but I know you can. None of us know how to get over losing someone who was so important to us, but eventually you do. You'll see." I single tear runs down my face, Kelly wipes it away and says "Don't cry honey. Your mom will be here soon. It will be okay." The doctor sits with me in my room till I fall asleep. The next morning I wake up and get dressed, wanting to make sure I look my best for the first time I see her, Ella her name is. I see a taxi pull up to the entrance, and brace myself to finally meet her. I wait and wait, and finally I hear a soft knock on the door. I think to myself _Wow this is it. I'm actually going to have a mom. I wonder if she will like me_. The door finally opens and I hold my breath in anticipation. I hear the doorknob turn and I move to face the door. Finally I see her, there she is, my mom. 

Once again, another cliff hanger. This chapter didn't turn out exactly how I pictured, but it is what it is. Please review and favorite, and just let me know you are reading and if you like it. I am also open to suggestions on what should happen next. Is it going to go smoothly, or is she going to hate her mom? I will put up a new chapter soon, but until then thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: Hello, Mom

Slowly my mother walks into the room. She is a very pretty woman with long dark hair, just like mine. _Wow, I really look like her,_ I think to myself. I always wondered what part of me I got from her. I have so many questions for her, and I'm sure she has just as many questions for me. I wonder what she's thinking right now…

ELLA POV

I was so nervous on the plane here, I couldn't stop fidgeting. I didn't know what to expect. Will she be mad at me? Will she hate me? Will she be happy to see me, to meet me? I wonder what she looks like. And what does she like to do? Is she like me at all? Does she have my eyes, does she look anything like me? I was so restless on the plane. I can't wait to meet her. After what seemed like an eternity, the plane finally landed. I rushed to baggage claim, grabbed my bags and got the first taxi I could. I was so excited in the cab, I couldn't help to tell the driver "I'm meeting my daughter today". Once I reached the hospital, the excitement faded away and the worry set in. What if I'm nothing like she thought? What if I disappoint her? I started to second guess my decision to come here. I don't know how to take care of a child! How am I supposed to care for her, I have no idea what she needs. I guess I will have to do my best and just give her all the love and attention I can. I took the elevator up to the 9 floor and with every ding of the passing floors I get more and more anxious. At last, I reach the door to her room, 901, and hesitantly knock. I think to myself, _This is it, the moment of truth. Well, here goes nothing_. I hear a quiet "come in", and enter the room.

ARIA POV

I quickly blurt out a million questions when she makes her way over to me. _Do you have a new family? Did you replace me? Do you even want to know me?_ I see a look of hurt appear on her face at the last questions. She answers, "_Of course I want to know you. I have grieved you every day of my life, thinking it was my fault I lost you. You have no idea how much I blamed myself. I was in a bad place for a while_." I feel horrible for asking such a question, but I had to know. "_I know you must have a lot of questions for me, and I will answer them, I promise but right now how about we just take a breather and relax for a bit. Let's take it slow because there are going to be a lot of changes, starting with getting you out of the hospital", Ella says with a smile._ I nod in agreement. The next few days are a whirlwind, I leave the hospital, go back to my house and pack. I have to say goodbye to the home I grew up in, where I have so many happy memories of my father and I. Even though I am leaving the only home I have ever known, I can't wait to get to know my mother. I am a lot less angry at my father and miss him immensely. My friends and I had one last sleepover in Spencer's barn the night before I leave for Baltimore, Maryland. I will only be 2 hours away from my friends, but it is still so hard to leave them. We talk about all the memories we have had over the years, but we also promise to keep in touch and stay best friends. We have a whole system planned out for visits, and thank goodness for face time and Skype. Also pretty soon the girls will all be going to college in DC so they will be super close to me, and we can make new memories together. The day has finally come to leave Rosewood with my mother and start a new wonderful life with my mother. It will definitely be tough, as I am still angry with my mother for not trying harder, for not being suspicious at all about me. Today, a new chapter of my life begins, whether I am happy about it or not.

Hey guys, I know this sort of sounds like an end to the story, but trust me its not. I still have at least 3 more chapters planned, maybe more if this gets enough interest. As always, please review/comment/favorite/follow or anything like that. Please let me know any suggestions you have about what I should add to the story, I always need ideas! Thanks for reading so far, and watch out for the new chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: New Life

**ELLA POV OF THEIR MEETING**

I am so nervous walking into the room. I've missed 16 years of her life that I can't get back, won't she be upset with me? I know I'm upset with myself. I wish I could have been there to see her grow up, take her first steps, her first words. _Why Byron? Why did you think it was okay to take her from me? Don't you know how much I would have loved her, and how good I would have taken care of her?_ I would give anything to makeup the past 16 years, but I can't, so I will have to do my best to make up for all that lost time. I can't help but stare at her as I walk into the room, she's so gorgeous. I see a flash of happiness and excitement in her eyes, but it quickly fades away. This is going to be extremely hard for both of us. I don't feel right introducing myself as her mom, because I'm not yet, so I just say "Hello, Aria, I'm Ella." She looks stunned and bewildered to see me, although I see a little bit of joy in her eyes, I understand how she feels!

She starts to cry, and I have to fight my motherly instincts to go comfort her. "I know it's scary. Neither of us know what's going to happen. We know practically nothing about each other, heck we just found out about each other a few days ago. We just need to give it time, time for us to adjust and grieve, but I know we can do it together. I know you have a life here, and so I have an idea, just come live with me in Baltimore for the summer, and if it doesn't work out I'm sure we can figure something out so you can be happy. Your happiness is the most important thing to me, even if it means you won't be staying with me for longer than the summer. But if you want to, I would love for you to stay with me. Sound good?" She hesitates, but eventually nods. I start to see more happiness in her face, I know meeting each other is confusing and a shock for both of us, we don't know quite how to feel.

**ARIA POV**

I thought I was happy. That last day in the hospital when I met my mom, I was happy, at least for a while. But now I'm angry. I'm mad I left the only home I've ever known, my friends (I'm missing out on senior year with them) and that I now live in a place where I know absolutely no one. I don't call her mom yet, I call her Ella or don't say anything at all. Ella is a veterinarian and she has her own practice on the outskirts of the city. She has a boyfriend, Zach, he picked us up from the airport. They met when Ella came to his ranch to save his horse. He took her to dinner as a thank you and the rest is history. Zach also owns a coffee shop/bakery in town where lots of the teenagers hang out.

I watch them together, and I wonder if her and my father were like this, happy. Seeing them together makes me even more upset, because it makes me think of my father and how much I wished they could have been happy like this so my father didn't make the choice he did to steal me away from her. At least I only have to stay the summer, that's what we agreed on, a trial for the summer. They live about 25 minutes from Baltimore, more in the country. They live on Zach's horse farm. _Great, I left my friends and the life I had to live out in the country near nothing_, I think to myself. They both try to talk to me, but with every mile we go away from Rosewood, I feel more and more alone and miserable. I feel a little bit bad about how I'm treating Ella, but this is so hard for me. It's a huge adjustment for both of us. Pretty much the whole car ride was silent except for some idle conversation. Once we get to the house, I go to my room and shut the door, shutting myself off from the world.

* * *

I know, Aria seems like a brat here, but she will stop acting like this pretty soon. I'm just trying to imagine how I would feel if my father just died and my mother, who I thought was dead, comes into my life. Ezra will be coming in either next chapter or the one after that. Like always please review/follow/favorite! Thanks for reading, and be sure to watch for the next chapter! Oh and suggestions are ALWAYS welcome!


End file.
